


The one where Even wants to try something new

by colazitron



Series: smut prompts [19]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Kink Exploration, M/M, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: Even likes prostate play, so he wants to take it a step further. Isak is along for the ride.





	The one where Even wants to try something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made all of this up and am sharing it for fun.
> 
> for arindwell. Isak/Even - "toys", "kinky", "kink exploration"

“You sure about this?” Even asks, lying back against their Sex Sheet (a regular sheet, but hopelessly ruined despite being washed religiously). Not that they always take the time to put it down to fuck, definitely not. But this is the one they use when they're _planning_ something. Even even put a towel down today. His hair lies about his head in messy, soft wisps that Isak itches to touch.

He grins.

“Shouldn't I be asking you that?”

“Are you kidding? I'm excited,” Even says. “But are you sure you're not going to be, like, bored? I can totally do this when you're out or something.”

Isak feels his eyes practically bug out of his skull because judging by the earnest look on Even's face he actually means that.

“Are _you_ kidding?” he asks back. “Fuck, I definitely want to be here for this.”

Even's look of concern melts into that sweet, excited smile he gets when he knows Isak's about to take his clothes off. Isak's technically already naked, but who cares about the details right now. Not Isak.

“How do you want to do this?” he asks, and can't help but reach out to stroke a hand up along Even's shin.

“Well, since you're here,” Even grins, teasing glint in his eyes, “do you mind fingering me a bit?”

He holds out their lube to Isak, and Isak tries his best to ignore the black silicone toy that lies next to where Even picked up the lube.

“Terribly,” he drawls.

Even laughs and spreads his legs, pulls his knees up to give Isak easier access, and Isak shuffles around until he's kneeling in between Even's legs. Sometimes, when he's here – here being between Even's naked legs, with his naked everything on show for him so casually – he can't believe that this is commonplace for him now. The idea of seeing or touching a man like this used to terrify and excite him so much he didn't think he could ever do it, for fear of both. Now, Even's body still excites him, and it is because it's a gorgeous body, a gorgeous _boy's_ body, but it's mostly because he's Even. Now, when he thinks about it, he mostly can't believe he somehow managed to stumble his way out of the closet right into Even's arms.

Even wiggles around until he's comfortable, and Isak ignores the lube in his hand for a moment to lean down over Even's body and kiss him. Gently, sweetly.

“Anything I do you don't like, tell me, okay? This is your show, baby,” he murmurs.

Even kisses him back and puts a hand on the back of his neck to keep him close, humming a pleased sound into the kiss when Isak swipes his tongue into his mouth briefly.

“So long as you don't touch my dick we're good,” Even says when he eventually pulls back and puts a hand on Isak's chest to push him back upright. His thumb is rubbing over Isak's skin almost like he doesn't notice he's doing it.

Isak grins.

“Don't hear that every day,” he teases.

Even laughs again and then pats Isak's side.

“Don't get used to it,” he says, one eyebrow raised sardonically.

Isak catches his eyes and grins back for a while before he waggles his own eyebrows just to hear Even laugh again.

“I hope not,” he mumbles to himself as he flips open the cap of their lube. Judging by Even's amused little snort, he heard anyway.

Isak doesn't say anything about it though, just twists to press a kiss to the inside of Even's knee and slicks his fingers of his right hand up thoroughly, hoping to warm the lube a little as well. When Isak touches the tip of his finger to Even's hole for the first time, just rubbing lube in there as well, Even sighs and Isak can feel him relax a little more.

It had amused them, when they researched how to do this best, that almost every single tutorial listicle thing they found made sure to point out that relaxation is of tantamount importance. Most of those had been written for straight guys who'd never had anything up their asses before as the copious amount of no homo disclaimers had made sure to hammer home. Here, they figure, they have an advantage. Even's more than just used to having fingers – Isak's or his own – or Isak's dick up his ass. He likes it. It's why he wanted to try this in the first place.

Isak doesn't understand how anyone who's never experienced what it feels like suddenly thinks to themselves “today is the day I buy a prostate massager and see what the deal is” but he supposes curiosity makes people do all sorts of things. And there does always have to be a first time, after all.

Still, when he breaches Even with his finger, Even doesn't do more than shift his legs a little so he can cant his hips up more for better access. And Isak knows this isn't the main event today, but he can't resist playing around a little, fucking his finger in and out of Even's body slowly and grazing the tip of it over where he knows Even's prostate is.

Even hums happily, and grabs the back of one knee with his hand so he can pull it up.

The moment he can, Isak pushes in with a second finger, going straight for Even's prostate again just to hear him groan.

“Fuck, Isak, no need to show off,” Even moans.

Isak flicks his eyes up to meet Even's gaze with a grin and then pulls back, leaves off Even's prostate. It's not that he thinks Even will decide he likes a toy better than Isak, but a little reminder of the fun they can have can't hurt, he figures.

“Sorry, baby,” he says, even though he's pretty sure Even can hear how not-sorry he is.

“Patience,” Even reminds him.

Isak struggles with that a lot more, and for a second he wonders if it wasn't selfish, to want to be here. If it weren't easier or better or more _something_ if Even got to explore this alone. But when Isak looks up at Even while he brushes a third finger at this entrance, asking a question without words, and Even smiles at him in a clear answer he dismisses the thought. They're better together.

He goes through the rest of the prep more objectively, even when a slight flush starts to spread over Even's face.

“Comfortable?” he asks eventually when his fingers move pretty easily. He doesn't want to go too far, after all.

“Not exactly the word I'd use,” Even says, voice a little tight with the stimulation, but his eyes shine excitedly and he grabs the toy beside him and hands that to Isak too.

The silicone is soft, which is why Even decided on this one instead of one of the smaller ones. Medical plastic just sounded more intimidating. And possibly, at least to Isak, a little too much like something that's not really meant for _fun._

As it is, Isak coats the massager in more lube, making sure it's well and truly slippery before he puts his free hand on the inside of Even's thigh to hold it out of the way and pushes the into Even slowly. They don't own any other toys, so the shock of black against Even's pale-turning-pink skin is a thrill Isak's not really used to. It's oddly exciting, glancing up at the way Even's face goes that slack-tense mix it does when Isak pushes into him but to be so completely removed from the sensation. Isak can feel the resistance and he knows how to be careful, but there's no tightness, no heat, no rush of arousal for him that he has to fight through. Instead, there's only Even, and what Even wants.

Once the bigger head has slid past the initial resistance, the rest slips in almost easily, and Isak adjusts it a little so the curly bit rests against Even's perineum, where it's supposed to be. Before he can even think to ask what it feels like, Even gasps a little and Isak> can see the muscles in his ass contract, pulling the toy inside a little, making him gasp again.

“Oh,” he says then, exhales deliberately and keeps himself still.

“Yeah?” Isak asks, looking up from the almost pretty black curve against Even's ass to his face.

Even's eyes are a little wide, and when he catches Isak's gaze he holds out a hand for Isak to take.

“Feels strange,” he says. “But good strange.”

“Like fingers?” Isak asks.

Even shakes his head, and Isak can see his ass, and the toy with it, move in the periphery of his vision.

“Not really,” Even says. “Feels bigger, where it, like – oh. Presses. One big, blunt thing instead of fingertips.”

“Well, you did get the bigger option,” Isak helpfully points out, making Even roll his eyes at him.

“Smartass,” Even mumbles, but there's no annoyance on his face – probably because there's not much room left with all the things he must be feeling.

Isak watches the wonder on his face, the arousal that's making him suck his lower lip into his mouth again and again, the way he keeps himself so artificially still like he doesn't want any other sensation distracting him.

And then Even exhales and turns a soft smile on Isak.

“Come kiss me?” he asks.

“Really?” Isak asks, raising a brow. He sort of expected to just be a spectator today, and he was perfectly fine with that. They don't usually do the look-but-don't-touch routine, but watching Even get off… Isak won't pretend there's not a thrill to that.

“Hm, yeah,” Even hums. “It's not that much yet. I wanna kiss you.”

And, really, who is Isak to deny him that?

So he leans over Even, propped on his arms, and kisses him.

There are, truth be told, few things he likes as much as kissing Even. There's just something about how intimate it feels, the way they share breath and heat and touch and --- Isak just loves it. Loves being this close to Even, loves Even's hands in his hair, his own in Even's. Loves the way it can be a “hello” or a precursor to more or just the main event. Loves how it can be all three at once, like right now.

Loves how he can get lost in it, how it builds not only the urgent kind of heat that makes Isak want to get off now-now-now, but this languid sort of closeness. Their tongues tangle lazily and eventually Even's mouth tastes exactly like Isak's own. Eventually Isak forgets that he was ever going anywhere with this, because there's nothing but this moment and whatever they're doing in it.

Until Even makes a noise in the back of his throat the Isak just knows is nothing to do with their kiss.

Isak pulls back to look at Even's face, his lips swollen and pinker than usual, eyes dark and swimming with arousal that Isak would love to take complete credit for but knows he can't.

“Oh,” Even just says, staring up at Isak, but he's a little restless now, shuffles around, hips riding down into the sensation.

Isak pushes Even's hair back from his forehead, tracing his fingers gently over the flush on Even's cheek as he pulls his hand back.

“Feel good?” he asks.

Even nods, hair bouncing back onto his forehead.

“It's starting to really – oh,” Even says, interrupting himself.

“It's like I can feel it everywhere,” he goes on, rubbing his hands over his abdomen like he can't help it. Like he's searching for the sensation but can't quite pinpoint it.

Isak watches the trail of his hands and reaches out to follow it with his own, earning himself another gasp and then a moan.

“God, that's so much,” Even groans.

“Want me to stop?” Isak asks, hand still on Even's skin. He's running hot, and it's making the hair at the back of Isak's neck stand up, this physical evidence of how good Even feels, how much his body is working to deal with what he's feeling.

Even shakes his head immediately.

“No. But-- more lube.”

Isak moves immediately, gets the lube and pulls the toy out a little so he can slick it and Even's rim up again.

His cock lies half-hard against the line where his thigh and torso meet when the black silicone slides back into his body, and Isak keeps his hand away from it like promised, circles lazy fingers around Even's belly button instead and watches the way his body starts moving. The way his hips roll, just a bit. The way the black of the toy moves with the contractions of Even's muscles, shaped to unerringly tease and prod and push at his prostate inside, and his perineum on the outside.

“I'm not even--- it's not--” Even says, losing the other half of the sentence to another moan.

It's not on purpose. It's just Even's body reacting to the constant stimulation, trying to get more and less of it at the same time.

Even's legs are shaking a little, and with a hot pulse of arousal between his own legs Isak remembers that, fuck, he's really turned on. Seeing Even like this, surrendering to how good he feels, is a really fucking big turn-on.

“Fuck, Isak,” Even gasps, reaching out to grab one of Isak's wrists, and Isak laces their fingers together. “Feels so---”

He never finishes the sentence, but he keeps staring up at Isak and holding onto his hand like he needs the reminder that he's not alone, that this is real, that he's here in their bed. That he's okay, maybe.

Isak's not sure how he'd deal with that much sensation. It's not that he doesn't like it too, when Even fingers him and plays with his prostate, or that he doesn't think it feels amazing to have Even hit it again and again when he fucks him. But he's not sure he could do this – this constant pressure there. It's already so intense as it is and this looks a few levels above intense.

But still.

Even looks…

Fuck, Even looks like he's having a really, really good time.

“You look so fucking good, baby,” Isak breathes, and reaches his free hand between his own legs, slowly pulling at his cock.

Even's eyes fall down to watch almost instinctively and he makes a noise halfway between a whine and a moan.

“You're so beautiful,” Isak goes on, and has to let go of his cock again to put his hand on the flushed skin of Even's chest. He's never blushed this much without some actual exercise being involved.

“You're red all the way down here,” Isak marvels, flicks a thumb over one of Even's nipples and watches his body jump with the sensation. Does it again just to see him jump again.

“Isak,” Even begs, second hand clutching the sheet like he's trying to keep himself from reaching down where he's still not fully hard.

Not everyone gets hard from this, Isak knows. Some people do and lose it again. It's all a bit different than a regular orgasm. And it's odd, that Isak can't tell how close Even is the way he usually would. Or --- well. Even's face looks like he's right on the edge, but his dick doesn't. It's an odd contrast.

Isak stills his hand on Even's skin again.

“Want me to stop touching you?” he asks.

Even looks conflicted about it for a second but then shakes his head. Still, Isak keeps his touch almost innocent, keeps running his hand over Even's body, but doesn't deliberately add any other sensation to rile Even up. And when he realises the he's rocking his own hips into nothing he doesn't feel bad about getting his hand back on his dick either.

He kind of doesn't want to come before Even does, but also the way that Even's breathing has gone shallow, and the way his body's straining under the stimulation of the toy is a lot harder to watch than Isak thought it would be. In so far as that there is definitely absolutely no chance of Isak being bored. This is like the best kind of porn he's ever seen, even if he didn't expect to be this into it. And it's happening in glorious real life high definition right in front of him. And it's Even.

Even's who's sighing that high, breathy noise. Even who's thighs are still shaking. Even who's pulling on Isak's hand like he doesn't even notice he's doing it. Even, whose ass keeps moving the toy in and out in a smooth rhythm he has no hope of escaping.

 _Fuck._ Oh, _fuck_.

“Even, fuck,” he says, transfixed by the movement of the black silicone, matches the pace of his hand to it.

He hears Even keen and looks up, sees Even watch his hand and then screw his eyes shut, pressing his head back into the bed.

If Isak had the stamina for it, he could fuck Even like this. Stay deep and grind against Even's prostate, work him as long as it takes for him to go wild from it. Ignore the way it'd make him want to thrust harder, pull out further.

There's toys to help with that too.

It's only barely a thought, but Isak feels his body lurch with it, spine bowing and head lolling forward with it before he rights himself again and makes his hand do less – match the shallowness of the movement of the massager inside Even as well as the pace.

It feels maddeningly less like that. A tease of a touch instead of the purposeful pulls towards a very happy end, but staring down at Even, Isak thinks it's worth it.

Even's moaning quietly, but almost non stop, every other breath some sort of noise, interrupted only when he forgets to breathe and his hips stutter like he's trying to somehow get more sensation still. His legs are splayed weakly, open only because they fell like that and Isak's still sitting in between them. His body basically moves on autopilot, and Isak can't tear his eyes away.

It's why he catches the way Even lets go of the sheet on a particularly loud moan and reaches for his own dick.

Isak grabs it without thinking, presses it back against she sheet next to Even's hip while his own stutter into the loss of sensation.

“No!” Even wails, and bucks under Isak's grip, but doesn't try to disentangle his other hand from Isak's.

Still, Isak looks up at him, with his eyes still screwed shut and his neck bared.

“Baby,” he calls, trying to get Even's attention. “Baby, look at--- Even.”

Even's looks at Isak at his name, and Isak has to swallow a moan at how huge his pupils have gotten.

“Even,” he says again. “Do you want to end it now?”

Even bites his lip, and shakes his head, but Isak can't quite read the torn look on his face, so he waits.

“No, I want--- oh fuck, oh please, just--- hold me down.”

Isak feels that lurch go through his body again, and gives in to the way his spine bows this time, touches his forehead to Even's chest and breathes in the scent of his sweat, the heat coming off his skin.

“Fuck,” he curses, heartfelt.

Then he comes up again, shuffles around so he's straddling only one of Even's legs, the one his still half-hard dick isn't laying against, and grabs both of Even's arms to press them down into the sheet to either side of his head. Their eyes meet when he leans over Even like that, and for a moment Isak's pretty sure he forgets how to breathe.

They've had about fifteen months of really good sex, but this might be the single hottest thing Isak has ever experienced.

He bends lower to bury his face in the sheet by the crook of Even's neck, nuzzles his nose and mouth into Even's skin, hips rutting down against Even's body practically without his say-so. He's still over-careful to not accidentally graze Even's dick, so it's not much stimulation, probably not enough to actually get off on, but it's better than nothing anyway.

He moans into Even's skin and Even gives one helpless, breathless laugh as he turns his own face into Isak's hair. It might be an apology if Even had more of his wits about himself, but as it is, it's mostly a recognition of how they're always in the same boat.

“It's so much, Isak, it's so fucking much,” Even whispers, voice hoarse and low and sending tingles down Isak's spine that make him shiver. He can fucking feel the vibrations of Even's voice dance over his skin.

Isak doesn't know how long they stay like that – moving together but not-quite, until Even makes a noise that's almost all surprise, tearing through the rhythm.

“Oh fuck, Isak, oh my god,” he moans.

When Isak lifts up to look down, Even's--- coming. Only it's more of a trickle, really, the way his come flows from his red, but still not-hard dick to pool on his stomach.

“Oh my god,” he echoes, and lets go of Even's wrists to sit up, reaching down and pulling at his own dick, transfixed by the sight of the stark white on Even's flushed, shiny skin.

His own orgasm takes barely a handful of seconds to overtake him, explosive as usual, and the strips of his own release hit Even higher up on his chest, almost violent looking splashes compared to the gentle way his own release is spent.

Still, Even's hands are twisted into the sheet, clutching it hard enough for the lines of his muscles to stand out, eyes seeking out Isak when he feels the wetness of his release hit him. Isak can't but hold his gaze as he rides the wave of his orgasm to the end, and when it ebbs away again, Even's still coming, the movement of his hips jerky and more of a stuttering, jittery shiver than any kind of deliberate rocking.

“Fuck, baby,” Isak moans, hardly recognises his own voice, and watches Even whine and shut his eyes again.

Isak's itching to kiss him, touch him, _something_ , but he makes himself keep still, every muscle going tight with it.

And then Even whines and starts shaking his head, legs spreading wider.

“Stop, stop, stop,” he pants, eyes opening again, glassy as Isak's ever seen them, but clear enough to find his immediately. “Isak, please---”

Isak doesn't wait for clarification this time, holds Even's hip down with one hand, more to give him a touch to ground himself with than to actually hold him down, and carefully eases the toy out of his body with the other one. Even makes some half-strangled moan, but Isak keeps going, his own ass clenching in sympathy when he sees Even's hole flutter with the sudden emptiness.

“Please,” Even says again, still urgently, so Isak just drops the toy somewhere on the bed and turns back to him.

“Please, I need-- touch me,” Even begs.

Isak leans down to kiss Even, presses their chests together and lets Even feels the entire weight of his body.

Even moans into the kiss, but his hips rut up against Isak, and Isak takes the hint. He lifts up enough to get a hand between them and wanks Even to a far quicker orgasm, his dick filling in Isak's hand quickly and almost barely before Even's moaning out his release. There's only a little of it, though Even's skin hardly needs more of it to look completely ruined.

Even's only panting against Isak's mouth at this point, so Isak pushes back up to look at him, the flush that has taken over all of his face and the top of his chest, the sheen of sweat all over his skin, the tangled, sweat-dark mess of his hair, the blood-filled red of his lips…

Isak groans and leans down to sink his teeth into Even's shoulder, shivering through the urge to make it _count_ , really leave a mark on him. He shakes it off eventually, eases back down from the sudden rush and kisses Even's skin instead, pushes closer again. He's at least just as sweaty as Even is, and there's no way he's letting Even get in the shower by himself right now anyway.

He brings one of his hands up to card through Even's hair, puts his weight on his elbow and waits for his heartbeat to slow back down. Even underneath him must be doing the same, his body occasionally wracked by shivers until he sighs, deeply, and wraps his arms around Isak's shoulders.

“Fuck, I get it now,” he says. His voice sounds rough, like he's spent an entire day talking, or an hour --- well.

Still, all Isak can do is snort a laugh in response.

“So we're doing that again?” he asks, pushes up so he can nudge Even's nose with his own and kiss his smiling mouth. Even barely purses his mouth in response, thoroughly lax, but he's smiling.

“Yeah, but, like. In a month. At the earliest,” he says. “I don't think I can have sex again for a week at least.”

Isak grins into the next kiss he presses to Even's lips and then shuffles onto the bed next to him.

“I'll remind you tomorrow,” he teases, and Even grins, but his eyes are still wide like he can't believe what he's just experienced.

Isak pulls Even closer, just so he can hold him for a moment, and Even snuggles in easily. Their skin grows tacky and a little cool with their drying sweat, come drying on their chests, but they turned the heat up earlier and they'll need a good shower anyway. For now, they're just going to lie here and wait for their world to expand beyond their bodies again.

 

**The End**


End file.
